The present invention relates to a floating type of magnetic head, and more particularly to a composite type of magnetic head which is used for rigid disk drive.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 7-224775 discloses a conventional floating type of magnetic head as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. The floating type of magnetic head 1 is mainly composed of a first slider body 3 and a second slider body 4 which are made of non-magnetic material such as ceramics and bonded together for forming a slider 2, a magnetic head core 5 bonded to the second slider body 4, and coils 7A and 7B formed by winding lead lines 6 around a part of the second slider body 4 and the magnetic head core 5.
A first rail (one rail) 8 and one part 9a of a second rail (the other rail) 9 of a pair of first and second rails are formed on one surface (which is a surface facing a magnetic recording medium (not shown) and which is on the upper side in FIG. 11) of the first slider body 3, and a groove (for use of winding lead lines) 10 which extends in the longitudinal direction of the first slider body 3 is formed on the side of the first slider body 3.
The second slider body 4 is in the form of a plate and bonded to the first slider body 3 so as to cover the groove 10. Two rectangular holes 15 and 16 are formed on one side (one side being referred to as a trailing side 12 and the other side being referred to as a leading side 13) to cover the groove 10 while leaving a plate-like edge portion 14. The hole 15 on the trailing side 12 and the hole 16 on the leading side 13 will hereinafter be referred to as a trailing side hole 15 and a leading side hole 16 respectively. A plate-like bridge portion 17 is formed in parallel with the edge portion 14 at a portion between the trailing side hole 15 and the leading side hole 16.
The second rail 9 is formed by combining one surface (the side facing the magnetic recording medium and the upper side in FIG. 11) of the second slider body 4 with one part 9a of the second rail 9.
The magnetic head core 5 is provided with a pair of C shaped first and second core bodies 20 and 21, each of which has a leg portion (hereinafter referred to as first and second leg portion 18 and 19) in such a manner as each leg portion contacts at the ends to form an annular shape. A magnetic gap 22 for recording/reproducing is formed at the contacted portion on one side of the magnetic head core 5. The magnetic head core 5 is bonded on the side 4a of the second slider body 4 while aligning the first and second leg portions 18 and 19 with the edge portion 14 and the bridge portion 17 respectively. Coils 7A and 7B are formed by winding lead lines 6 around the edge portion 14 and the first leg portion 18, and around the bridge portion 17 and the second leg portion 19 respectively. The two coils 7A and 7B are connected with each other in such a manner as external magnetic fields are canceled by so-called balance winding.
In the floating type of magnetic head 1, since the slider 2 is provided with the second slider body 4 so as to cover the groove 10 of the first slider body 3, the reduction of strength due to the formation of the groove 10 can be compensated by bonding of the second slider body 4 to enhance the strength of the slider 2. And by increasing the bonded area of the magnetic head core 5, the bonding strength can be enhanced, eventually, the damages and the like of the slider 2 and the magnetic head core 5 can be restrained.
By the way, in the conventional technique shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, when the lead line 6 is wound around the bridge portion 17 and the second leg portion 19 to form the coil 7B, as shown in FIG. 11, the lead line 6 is inserted through the leading side hole 16, and drawn out along a wall 23 of the groove 10 from the trailing side 12 to the outside. Next, the lead line 6 is folded back and inserted into the groove 10. Then, the lead line 6 is caused to pass through the trailing side hole 15 and drawn out outside. The lead line 6 is further folded back and inserted into the leading side hole 16. These operations are repeated to form the coil 7B having a predetermined number of turns around the bridge portion 17 and the second leg portion 19.
Then, after the lead line 6 is folded back, when the lead line 6 is inserted from the trailing side 12, the lead line 6 is inserted in parallel with the longitudinal direction of the groove 10. It is therefore difficult to insert the lead line 6 into the trailing side hole 15. In order to solve this difficulty, the lead line 6 needs to be bent. However, since such a process of bending the lead line 6 is carried out, the working efficiency has been low. Also, the bending the lead line 6 would cause the lead line 6 to be twisted or kinked and would cause a winding to be expanded, resulting in a breakdown of the lead line 6.